


Challenging The Lovers

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Farts, Gas - Freeform, Stuffing, Weight Gain, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Ren challenges Ann to the Big Bang Burger Challenge. She takes it all too seriously, just as he hoped she would.





	Challenging The Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Firemajor12567 on DA

Today was like every other day in Tokyo... At least, it was to most people. Not to the young pair of teenagers that were heading towards one of the burger joints in town. "I can't believe you actually talked me into this, Ren. Like, did you really have to pick something this absurd as a challenge?" The blonde twin-tailed girl asked her black-haired companion as she crossed her arms in a bit of a huff.  
  
"You could've just said no, Ann. You're the one that was so adamant that you'd win, so you could go shopping for the entire weekend." The black-haired boy known as Ren said with a little smile creeping onto his lips while he rubbed at the back of his head.   
  
What he said was technically true, sure, but it wasn't the entire truth. Not an hour earlier, he had offered his girlfriend Ann Takamaki a challenge. The "Big Bang Burger Challenge". If she could eat everything that he ordered for her, then she could use his funds and his body to fuel a weekend-long shopping trip. If she lost... then she'd have to use their fellow Phantom Thief Futaba's equipment to record herself getting intimate with herself, just for her bespectacled lover's amusement.  
  
"And I'm still sure I'll win, I just think the challenge is ridiculous! Like, what kind of boyfriend challenges his girlfriend to eat herself senseless? Come on, you act like this is normal, but you don't see couples eating out at fast food joints, much less having one of them try to stuff the other until they're close to popping. You're lucky you're who you are, Ren, otherwise I would've called you a creep." His girlfriend practically ranted his ear off, but he continued to smile without a worry, leading her to huff, as she didn't manage to force an actual reply out of him. "You're the worst."  
  
"Only for you, Ann." The boy replied as they reached the place they'd be spending their afternoon in, the local Big Bang Burger joint. Usually they'd bring Haru here because she had special benefits as a result of being related to the founder of the entire franchise, but today was different. Today, he was going to foot the bill no matter how long or expensive it got. If Ann managed to win by emptying his pockets? He'd just have to go on a little expedition to ensure his coffers were full for the weekend, to keep his promise. But he had a feeling he'd come out on top. Worst-case scenario, he'd still enjoy how the afternoon was going to unfold.  
  
"Welcome to Big Bang Burger, may I take your order?" The girl at the counter greeted the two lovebirds with a bright smile, causing the blonde to huff again. Things were going to get much worse from here, so she'd just prefer to focus on the challenge and Ren and nothing else.  
  
"Yes, actually. I have a special order that I made yesterday. Is it ready?" Ren said, a glint reflecting off his glasses as his plans were quickly coming to fruition.  
  
"Oh? ...Oh! You're Amamiya-san! Yes, right away, sir! Please take a seat at a table, and we'll be ready with your order shortly!" The cashier replied hastily, before disappearing into the kitchen behind her. They were now going to be working overtime to make sure that Ann was going to be satiated... no matter how.  
  
With their order placed, the pair of teenagers made their way towards a table. Ann was in the front, still letting out plenty a disgruntled noise as she was still in utter disbelief that they had to go through this show and dance. "And another thing! You planned this ahead of time?! Just how long have you been sitting on this stupid idea!?" The twin-tailed blonde whipped around to face her lover, pointing her finger straight at his glasses. "And don't you dare say 'since we met'!"  
  
"Since I laid my eyes on you." Ren replied with a satisfied smile, his partner twitching ever slightly, more than annoyed with his knowing behavior and his tendency to get under her skin.  
  
"Whatever. You're nothing but the worst." Ann scoffed. If somebody were to just listen to the two of them, they'd think she hated him. On the contrary, she was merely playing hard to get in the most elaborate of ways. That's why he was so intent on returning her dismissive and upset behavior with teasing and testing her patience. Because they both knew that she could take it. Whether she'd be able to complete the challenge was another question entirely.  
  
However, as the fashionable blonde was about to take a seat, she found herself blocked by her lover's arm. The black-haired boy's smile edged up a little as the gleam in the lenses of his glasses started to intensify. "Hold on, Ann. There's a little bit of 'fine print' that you forgot about."  
  
"Fine print? We didn't even sign a contract or anything about this, what do you m-" Ann was just about to chew him out again over his teasing, right before his lips met hers ever briefly. The blush that spread across their cheeks was a warm one, and one that they had become quite familiar with over the last half year...  
  
"I want you to sit on my lap while you eat, Ann. Just a little handicap for you. Surely you'll win if you're going to put all of your food-filled pressure on my lap, right?" The bespectacled boy laid out the extra term for the challenge, right before he slid his cute and slender rear onto the seat, his gaze turning back towards his lover as he chuckled. He had outsmarted her again.  
  
"...Uuuugh! Fine! You win, let's just get this over with!" Takamaki sighed in frustration as she took her seat on her boyfriend's lap, the blush on her cheeks widening ever slightly as she could feel something poking up against her ass almost immediately.  
  
"Pervert." She muttered underneath her breath, arms crossing across her chest once more.  
  
"Only for you." He replied in turn, as he wrapped his arms around her stomach, savoring the chance to do so given that he wouldn't have the time once she'd get started with the challenge... or after it, depending on how much food she'd manage to cram into that loud mouth of hers.  
  
While the two lovers continued to bicker back and forth for a little bit, ribbing turning into lighthearted teasing as Ren continued to wear down the blonde's defenses, they were eventually interrupted by the loud sound of a pair of wheels screeching in an attempt to be pushed along the rather roughly tiled floor. Their heads soon turned towards the front of the joint, before their jaws collectively dropped.  
  
The amount of food that was stacked onto one singular food cart was... Gross would be one word to use. Another would be phenomenal. Not only were all the dishes somehow managing to fit onto the cart in a display of godlike resource management, but the variety of the different types of foods was just as impeccable. Chicken, Fish, Meat, it was all there, packed into cute little boxes ready to be opened and dug into. And if necessary, fed to somebody with a groaning gut.  
  
"That... Oh goodness... That should be your initial order, Amamiya-san..." The cashier-doubling-as-a-waitress said as sweat beads dropped down her brow, thoroughly exhausted from decorating the dishes onto the cart as well as pushing it down to the couple's table. "Just... Just..." She inhaled deeply to try to gain her bearings, but she was just too out of breath to formulate a proper sentence.  
  
Instead, the bespectacled boy received a little bell that he could ring whenever he needed to order more food for his beloved. The waitress received a thumbs up from the black-haired boy, prompting her to return the gesture before shambling her way back behind the counter, hoping to take a little break before he'd need to get any more food for her.   
  
"...You ordered all of this for me? Is... Oh good god..." The way Ann's eyes glazed over the proverbial mountain of food stacked at the side of the table was actually kind of funny, as she had a hard time really grasping the full extent of the young man's plan. This certainly helped put things into perspective though.  
  
"I told you it was going to be a challenge, did you really think I was joking?" Ren replied with a snicker, before promptly receiving a soft elbow strike to the ribs, mostly intended to make him shut up and knock it off with his teasing.  
  
"You're clearly joking right now, don't act like you aren't!" Ann replied and huffed, before taking a few items from the pile of stacked foods, opening them up to reveal the contents inside.   
  
Big Bang Burger might be a place known for its quality fast food... But it was still fast food. Greasy and awfully sloppy was the name of the game, with oils dripping from the sides of the meat and pouring down the bottom bun, ensuring that the glutton-to-be would get her hands as dirty as the things she was going to shove into her mouth.   
  
"Well?" Ren asked a bit more quietly, sounding just a little wary after being hit with her elbow. He didn't want to push his luck too much. "You know, we could just have you eat all of this and then skip to the part where you fulfill the promise you made, if you're still in awe of it all." His tone was a bit softer than before, almost as if he was offering her the easy way out as a chance to just accept that the meal was too much for her. Maybe also to nudge her to eating it all, but it was primarily a proverbial olive branch that she could take if she needed it.  
  
"Ren." Ann said with a firm tone as she dug her hands into the soggy bun, prompting her boyfriend to raise his eyebrow. "I said I was going to win, and I'm damn well going to win, whether you start having second thoughts about it. Now shut up and let me eat, like you clearly want me to!"  
  
The black haired boy's eyes widened a little... before he let out a supportive chuckle and leaned back against the seat, letting go of his teasing nature so that he could just enjoy the show. Especially since he had tricked her into getting pumped enough to eat more than all of that mountain.  
  
The blonde girl stared down at the burger within her hands, gulping a little as she started thinking things over... before shaking her head. "Right! Challenge... start!"  
  
"CRUNCH" went the sound of the blonde girl's teeth hitting the bread, toppings and beef. She pulled back and started to chew the mixed mush around in her mouth, before swallowing. Then she took another bite... and then another. And then a few dozen more.   
  
As she did, the juice from the burger started to sputter and splatter around, staining not only the table, but the girl's arms, sleeves and pants as well as a little bit of her boyfriend's pants as well. She didn't even bother trying to be careful, knowing how much food she had to eat her way through...   
  
Something incredibly apparent as she took another one of the burgers she had picked out from the pile and just dug into it, tearing it apart bite by bite, the grease flying everywhere and making an awful mess. Sure was a good thing that the bill had already been paid for, with interest even. Otherwise, this entire challenge wouldn't have been possible... Or at least, it wouldn't have with the rules that Ren had put down.  
  
Once the third burger had been finished in a similar manner to the first two, a noticeable belch managed to force its way out of its owners gut with a loud “BRRRUUURRRP-“. Ann’s reddened cheeks quickly grew an even deeper red as she immediately whipped around to glare at her boyfriend, who still seemed far too pleased with the way she was acting.  
  
"Not a word."  
  
"Zero, Ma'am." Ren replied with his trademark smile, the gleam in his lenses still all too intense as it reflected the depths of his desire for how Ann was going to end up.  
  
Knowing that her boyfriend was going to keep his word, Ann turned back towards the mountain of food and took half a dozen boxes full of food off the pile, putting them side by side, as she tore each of the boxes open with nary a sliver of dignity in her movements. She was determined to beat him, not caring for how she was going to look at this point. That might also be in part due to how delicious the dish was, but that didn't matter nearly as much as winning against that smug-looking boy.  
  
One by one, the burgers vanished down her gullet with a speed that quickly outpaced the way she had eaten the first triad. From a few dozen bites to tear their way through one, she had become so efficient at downing them that it only took 6 bites for each burger, with every third bite being capitalized by an uncomfortable burp. It certainly seemed like she was throwing caution to the wind... to the point where she didn't even notice the bulge pushing up against her ass, one that had grown harder the more recklessly she was digging into her personal feast...  
  
"Urp... Nine down... however many to go..." Ann muttered with a small slur in her enunciation, already feeling the pressure within her stomach. Cramming so many burgers down there within such a small timespan wasn't doing her tummy any favors, prompting her to lean backwards just a little to try and catch her breath for the next batch. Unfortunately, she just happened to push right into the bulge in the boy's lap, which comfortably nestled its way in between her ass cheeks, where it definitely didn't want to leave.  
  
Finally noticing her boyfriend's excitement, Ann was quick to blurt out a deflection in surprise. "H-Hey! If you're that excited, help me out a bit and make sure I don't break anything!" While she tried to sound like she didn't know what was currently firmly stuck between her perky cheeks, what she actually said was far too damning.  
  
Ren was more than happy to do so, keeping his mouth shut as he tried his best to follow the previous orders she had been barking out. Of course, by 'stop her from breaking anything', she definitely meant that he should rip open her top so it doesn't break on its own. At least, that's what he thought as he grabbed ahold of the holes in between the buttons of her top. With a rough yank from both sides, he managed to pull the top open with minimal damage to the buttons, while simultaneously exposing her round belly to the elements of the fast food joint.  
  
Ann's cheeks, as red as they already were, somehow deepened in color still as her little watermelon-sized belly started to wobble a bit from the rough way it was handled. "I said DON'T break anything, you could've torn my top apart!" She yelped at her boyfriend, before turning her head back towards the food... and pushing her ass a bit further into the bulge in her 'seat'. She was giving him a reward for doing what she asked for, even if she didn't like the way he went about it.  
  
With her belly freed, Ann had more space to keep her focus on the rest of the food that was prepared for her. Although she was already starting to feel more than a little full from the last few meals, the thought of having to go through another few dozen burgers was starting to wear away at her will to continue.  
  
As the thought of Ren's smug face peering at her after her loss crosses her mind, she claps her cheeks to knock herself out of her funk. No more second thoughts, she was going to chow the rest of it down without hesitation! She was so determined to finish the entire load that she actually managed to get all of the burgers down onto the table, neatly aligned in rows... which wouldn't stay so neat with how much of a messy eater she had been.   
  
With her stomach starting to growl as she looked at the boxed-in feast, Ann decided to just forgo her worries and dig right in. Within not even a few minutes, she had managed to cram half of the remaining burgers into her mouth and down her throat. The nearly full-sized bulges that were visible as they pushed against the outside of her skin were astounding, but more astounding were how they made the girl's tummy bulge out further, the semi-firm flesh squishing up against the table in front of them. Sure was a good thing that she had started to lean so far back that she wouldn't be pushed by the collision of flab and metal.  
  
As another burger messily made its way down her trash-chute of a mouth, a belch erupted from the depths of her stomach that managed to make the air within the joint rumble ever slightly, simultaneously making her entire body (and especially her belly) wobble despite most of her fat being concentrated on one spot. The belch was so strong in fact, that it managed to blow back Ren's hair, something he didn't bother fixing as he decided to just focus on his girlfriend trying her best to finish the challenge.  
  
"Ghuhh..." Ann slurred, sauce dripping down her chin before being wiped away. "Just... six more to go..." The blonde said, her belly looking completely stuffed to the point where the full-sized burger bulges were visible on the outside. If she wasn't careful, she'd risk bursting from the inside out. Of course, it only really felt that way, but it was a real danger in the teenage girl's mind. Still, she couldn't back down from a challenge, so she picked up another burger...  
  
"BRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAFFFFFRRRRTTTT-"  
  
Ann's eyes widened as the brass instrument-like sound powered its way out of her rear. She had just let out a monstrous fart, and considering who was right behind her. She was afraid to turn around, afraid that she had crossed a line... So she decided not to mention it and use it to her advantage, digging into the first of the remaining burgers with the same vigor as she previously had, not daring to look her boyfriend in the eye out of sheer embarrassment.  
  
If Ren had been surprised by the burp that was so strong that he got his hairdo ruined, then the storm of filth that his girlfriend called a fart was more than enough to leave him completely frazzled. From top to bottom, everything looked just a little bit out of order and significantly scruffier. And yet...  
  
He was still smiling. And if Ann wasn't too focused on keeping her thoughts on her food instead of worrying about her lover boy being upset with her, she'd notice that his cock was still trying its best to stay at full mast, if not with more intensity. She had inadvertedly triggered another one of his fetishes without knowing, and she wouldn't find out...  
  
The boy waited a little longer as he just calmly watched his girlfriend finished her meal... before grabbing ahold of the sides of her tummy, shaking it back and forth a little to force the contents within to cause her a few more problems. "Well well, you've managed to finish an entire cart. How're you feeling, Ann?" He whispered into her ear as he leaned across her shoulder, his cheek brushing up against her sauce-smothered cheek and dirtying them both a little more in the process.  
  
Just as Ann thought she was home free, she felt her tummy get forced to shake violently side to side, causing her to both hiccup, burp and fart at the same time, the triple expulsion of air a direct result of the heavy food being thrown around within her poor belly. "I... urgh...”  
  
“BRRRRRAAAaaap…” Right as she was trying to protest, another audible fart squeaked its way out, causing the boy that was subject to her stink to smile even more, Ann still woefully unaware of his interests as she tried to speak once more.  
  
“I'm winning, aren't I...?" The full-feeling and sick-looking twin-tailed girl replied, trying to sound confident at being able to best his challenge. Given how much gas had managed to escape her front and rear though? It was hard to take her statement too seriously.   
  
"Oh, you're winning alright. But would you still be winning if I..." The cheeky tone of her boyfriend's words were not lost on her, and neither was his ace-in-the-hole as he pulled out the bell he had received from the cashier. "Rang this?" The grin on his face widened as he raised the bell into the air.  
  
Only to receive a weak but well-intentioned elbow once more, this one not even coming close to being painful, just noticeable enough for him to stop. "Stop... just... urp." The blonde muttered as she reached her hand up to cover her mouth, taking a moment to make sure things weren't going to get worse...  
  
"You win, Ren-kun. Let me just... cope with this, and then we'll get outta here..." Ann had admitted defeat. Who couldn’t? She was faced with another load of food just as big as the one she had just finished eating through, and she was barely keeping herself together from just one pre-prepared batch. Not to mention the condition her stomach was in…

Her stomach was outright trying to dig into the table in front of them. The parts that weren’t spilling out and under the furniture was trying to push ahead, the only thing stopping it from tipping the table onto its side, being the metal feet that were bolted into the ground.   
  
The way her belly bulged outward was just the tip of the proverbial iceberg as well. Her fair skin was utterly ruined by the layer of various strewn-about sauces that had been caked onto the surface of her tummy. It was a disgusting sight. Not to mention the few pieces of food that decorated the sauce-mixture to give her an even slobbier appearance.   
  
But despite how absolutely messed up she looked, Ren couldn't look more pleased. She had done a fantastic job trying to beat his challenge, but there was only one winner, and that winner was currently enjoying the fruits of his labor. Of course, even the loser deserved a prize for doing their best, and Ann's prize was well-deserved at this point.  
  
The groans and burps and troubled sounds of her stomach trying to deal with the load inside of it were soon replaced with sounds of subtle pleasure and relief as the black-haired boy's hands ran along the length and width of her heavy belly. "H-Hey, I said let me cope with it... not try and get me in the mood..." His girlfriend said as a smile started creeping its way onto her face while she pushed her still slightly warm rear against his pants bulge, returning the sensual favor...  
  
The way her love-seat pushed into his rock-hard pants-constrained cock was more than enough reason for him to ‘fire back’ by playfully giving her completely exposed tummy a high-powered slap to the side, further causing the already volatile contents of her stomach to violently react.

This time, Ann didn’t even bother trying to hold back the hot air that needed a way out. Both ends let loose with equally brassy sounding “UUUUURRRRP-“s and “BRRRRAAAAPPP-“s, the strength of the two-ended gas causing their seat to audibly vibrate, and just turning the two of them on further. It would take some time before they were truly ready to leave the joint… But they were going to enjoy their time, while the food in her belly digested enough to let her move again.  
  
While the two lovers were busy cuddling to make the trip home a little easier, the cashier behind the counter waved her cap in front of her face, coughing ever slightly. "Amamiya-san... Please never call again..." She muttered under her breath, hoping to never have to cater to such a blatant fetish situation. At least he had paid the entire staff enough to cover a few months' salary to make up for it...  
  
\--  
  
Ren leaned back on the bed within his apartment, thinking back to the day before and just how big his lover got. Sure, all of that belly fat was going to get distributed onto the rest of her frame in good time, but seeing her end up with a tummy the size of a woman gravid for at least nine months with triplets or so... A great sight, really.  
  
Ren's eyebrows perked a little as he heard the sound of his door opening, only to find a sight for sore eyes once he rolled onto his side and saw who had peeked her head in.  
  
Just a little part-time model called Ann Takamaki had decided to pay him a visit, currently dressed in a black replica of her Phantom Thief uniform. How she had gotten it wasn't that clear, but he didn't bother asking any questions, especially given how she was struggling to fit into it with how large her stomach still was.  
  
It really was a wonder that she could fit into something that skintight when it was designed for a girl with a flat belly originally. Even if her tummy had shrunk over the course of the night, it just meant that she had a little extra meat on her thighs and her arms. It even looked like her breasts had swollen a cup-size from the amount of extra plush added on by the challenge.  
  
"Not. A. Word." Ann threatened her boyfriend... but unlike last time, her tone was distinctly firm yet playful. Almost as if she wanted him to be quiet so that he could enjoy his prize, more than she was upset at having to actually produce it.  
  
On the note of said prize, the twin tailed blonde tapped through a few options on her phone, before sitting down beside her boyfriend and pointing the device towards his TV to transfer the video over. Then, she handed her phone over with a small kiss while her cheeks flared red with a blush. "You better enjoy this, or you're REALLY the worst."  
  
The edges of Ren's smile widened as he started playing around with the 'prize', fast forwarding through a few bits that weren't important, mostly because the real prize was right besides him. He did start chuckling as he saw Ann struggle her way into putting the bodysuit on, especially as he started noticing a snicker off-screen. She really had to get Futaba's help to arrange all of this.  
  
Skipping further forward through the video, he was faced with an absolutely turned-on Takamaki who was carefully stroking her fingers along her exposed pussy lips with one hand and gently slapping her hand against her barely-contained tummy. The only things audible from the personalized masturbation tape were the sounds of her warm breath, and the sound of latex-covered flesh being thoroughly tenderized.  
  
Of course, there was a third sound that accompanied those two, only audible to Ren himself... something that he could not only hear, but also feel, evident by the warm air brushing against his ear. He paused the video and turned to look at his girlfriend, who was wearing the exact same kind of pleasure-burdened expression as in the video she had made just for him...  
  
"You awful pervert..." She whispered, before kissing him on the lips and toppling him onto the bed, back against the sheets. As he was being pinned to the sheets, he playfully made his hand shake like she was crushing him, before his palm dove down towards her suit-clad ass and dug in. The moan that slipped out of her mouth was delightfully raw, and she returned the aggressive show of affection by pressing down on him further…  
  
They were going to be quite busy for the next few hours, even if it meant that Sojiro would scold the two of them. How could he blame them though? They were just horny teenagers still excited after having fun the previous day. Ren was still the winner of the challenge, and he was going to enjoy his time as the winner.  
  
After all, the winner took the spoils.


End file.
